


Письмо

by RenReiss



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenReiss/pseuds/RenReiss
Summary: Навеяно додзинси Love Letter и 1921.





	Письмо

**Author's Note:**

> Я выложу все работы, за которые мне не стыдно, даже старые. :')
> 
> June 2008.

Осенний вечер был бы совершенно тих, если бы не размеренное постукивание деревянной клюки по тротуару. Человек с тростью степенно брёл вдоль одной из многочисленных улочек Мюнхена; тех самых узких проулков, дорога сквозь которые доподлинно известна лишь детям и бродячим собакам.  
Тем не менее, он шёл уверенной походкой, повторяя до боли знакомый, привычный, из года в год повторяющийся маршрут...

Случайные прохожие оборачивались ему вслед, гадая, что может понадобиться пожилому человеку вечером на улице, но, не обременяя себя долго этой мыслью, торопились вернуться домой, чтобы зажечь свет и вместе со своей семьёй сесть за стол.  
Человек был немолод. Глаза ещё хранили юношеский блеск, но сквозь бороду и пшеничного цвета волосы, собранные в тугой хвост, проступала седина. В движениях была заметна лёгкая неуклюжесть - трость выручала его, служа опорой. Хотя октябрь выдался довольно тёплым, человек иногда зябко ёжился и плотнее запахивал старое коричневое пальто, в некоторых местах заделанное заплатами и, на вид, много раз перекроенное и перешитое.  
Безусловно, раны ещё долго не будут давать спать старому солдату, одному из тех, кто принял участие в революционном движении за страну, которая волею судьбы стала его Родиной.

Иногда, просыпаясь среди ночи, он думал, что это нелепая и страшная шутка, что среди крови и огня, среди бешеного круговорота дней и ночей, когда сотнями погибали не только солдаты, но и гражданские, а те, кому посчастливилось выжить в огненном аду, умирали позже - от страшных ран; среди всего этого безумия он уцелел...  
Свою ногу он не потерял на войне, нет. Это было уже совсем другой историей, неизвестно кем написанной, и реальной ли?..

Он не знал.

Как всегда, человек остановился у небольшого цветочного магазина. После смерти его владелицы, он перешёл к приятельнице этого человека. Колокольчик на двери тихо звякнул, когда она вышла ему навстречу - улыбаясь также лучисто, как и всегда - красивая, но, как и он, неумолимо стареющая. Волосы, когда-то бывшие тёмными, стали серебряными, если когда-то они непокорно спадали с плеч и окутывали её словно палантин, когда она танцевала, то теперь были уложены в строгую причёску. Смуглая кожа, выдававшая цыганскую кровь, побледнела, на виске еле заметно пульсировала тонкая голубая венка.  
Женщина и человек тепло, как и положено старым друзьям, поздоровались, немного поговорили о жизни. Но эта встреча не была целью пути человека. Поэтому он отправился дальше, минуя одинокие дома.

Небо постепенно выцветало, простирало над Мюнхеном тёмные крылья, чтобы обнять солнце, ставшее багряно-красным, бросающее на землю свои последние, уже не греющие лучи. Из последних сил оно вырвалось из плена серых туч, освещая сожженную улицу. Старое здание как будто тихо стонало - уцелевшие балки грозили обвалиться в любой момент. Он задумчиво остановился, глядя на обуглившийся остов дома, бывшего ему родным когда-то. Ведь уже было такое, или же те старые воспоминания - просто плод больного воображения? Ему хотелось верить в обратное.

Где-то время замирает навсегда, а где-то стаей чёрных ворон пролетают года, века, тысячелетия.   
Изменилось ли что-нибудь ТАМ - не знал никто.   
Улыбается ли также задорно эта девочка со светлыми волосами? Всё ещё любит ли животных этот мальчик, так похожий на него? Интересно, по прежнему ли ехиден и обаятелен этот черноволосый мужчина?  
Имена уже забылись. Скоро забудутся и лица. Память постепенно сгорала, как оплавленная киноплёнка, оставляя после себя едкий дым, копившийся внутри горькими слезами.

Около дома стоял такой же обуглившийся почтовый ящик. При виде него сердце, как и всякий раз, заколотилось сильнее, на секунду наполнившись почти детской верой в то, что чудо всё-таки произойдёт. С замиранием сердца он просунул руку в отверстие ящика.  
На пальцах остался только серый пепел.  
Несколько минут он молча разглядывал испачканную руку. Затем выпрямился и улыбнулся ветру, хохотавшему над его безумием и издевательски бросавшему в лицо пыль и сажу.

Невозможно получить письмо оттуда, куда нет возврата. А мужчины не плачут.

Он устало побрёл назад, оставляя на пепелище растерянную веру и растоптанную надежду, чтобы потом, как всегда вернуться и пытаться склеить осколки, поступать так вновь и вновь, понимая, что доходит до грани отчаяния и безысходности.

_...В отверстии почтового ящика одиноко желтел застрявший в щели клочок бумаги._


End file.
